


Romantic Tales of the Ice Man

by VmarsSA



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VmarsSA/pseuds/VmarsSA
Summary: A season one what if. What if Emily's comments at Rory's birthday party had hit home for Lorelai, what if Luke finally made a move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I don't own anything Gilmore Girls related, except my intense excitement for the revival, that I own completely. 
> 
> I did not have a Beta for this story, so any and all mistakes are my own. This will probably end up being a two chapter story. I already have half the second chapter written and I promise not to take too long in updating.

1995

Luke stood behind the counter of his empty, newly opened diner. He slowly wiped down the already clean surface as he idly watched the locals walk by. It was almost time to flip the closed sign and open for the day, but on this particular morning he felt the need to slow down and take in the crazy town that he had lived in for years.

In a town where you know everyone and everyone knows you there is not a lot of mystery, but Luke found an odd comfort in that fact.

He slowly made his way around the counter but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed her, she was someone he’d never seen before, and that was rare enough in itself. She turned towards his window and he was struck by the intense blue of her eyes and her raven dark hair as she directed her dazzling smile downwards. Luke’s eyes were immediately drawn to the young girl attached to her hand, she was a tiny little thing with the same piercing blue eyes and he knew they had to be related. Luke allowed his eyes to drift back to her thousand watt smile that she directed to the small girl, and he suddenly found himself wishing that she was smiling at him that intensely. Luke shook the thought from his head as he awoke from his reverie. He watched her walk out of sight and he continued to make his way to the door, flipping the lock open and changing the sign, all the while trying to shake the image of the beautiful blue eyed woman from his mind.

In a town where you know everyone and everyone knows you, a little mystery can be fun.

2000

Luke stood in her kitchen surrounded by the crazy town folk that he both loved and found himself intensely irritated by. He watched her in the living room, her head thrown back in laughter as Sookie gestured wildly next to her.

Taking another swig of the beer he had nursing for the past hour, it was his third of the night and he felt the effects of the alcohol and the incredibly long day kicking in, he pushed himself from the counter and walked across into the living room. “Luke!! You’re still here!” she said glancing down at her watch, seemingly surprised at the late hour. She happily patted the cushion next to him in an invite for him to sit down. He walked around the sofa and took the offered spot, making sure to leave a safe amount of space between them.

“Honey, I’m going to head out” Sookie said leaning over and kissing Lorelai on the cheek.

“Yeah well, when the 16 year old is already asleep at her own party it might be time to pack it in! Thanks Sook, I really appreciate all your help.”

“Anything for Rory, and you of course.” Sookie giggled, “Are you sure you don’t want me to stick around and help clean up?”

“Nah it’s okay” she said waving her away, “I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

Luke watched Sookie exit the house with Miss Patty following closely behind her, a little too unsteady on her feet, and he smiled before leaning back into the soft sofa cushion, sighing deeply.

“Tired?” she said glancing over at him.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day, but I’m glad I made it to celebrate with Rory.

Lorelai’s face softened, “Me too, it means a lot to her that you were here.” She glanced down at the small amount of space between them on the sofa and then looked up at him, bringing her drink to her lips.

The silence stayed, floating between them in a mix of awkwardness and electricity until Babette staggered over and broke the moment.  
“Sugah! Morey and I are gonna head home, Morey’s looking particularly good tonight and I wanna take full advantage!” she whispered comically loudly and Luke grimaced at the thought.

Lorelai laughed and bid them goodnight. Glancing around she noticed that the house had cleared out, Luke noticed it too and placed both his hands on his knees, ready to get up, “Well I should probably head out too.”

“No, stay….” She said grabbing onto his wrist as he tried to stand, “just for a while, I feel like I never got to speak to you tonight.”

Luke smiled softly at her, trying to ignore the spark of electricity he felt at her touch, “Sure, I’ll stay for another drink.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later and four more drinks in, Luke didn’t trust himself to move, but to be honest, he really didn’t want to. He was sitting on her sofa with his arm casually slung over the back of it. His other hand was placed awkwardly on the sofa arm and it screamed at him to be let loose to run through her hair.  
She was currently lying with her head on his lap talking a mile a minute about Chilton parents and how she and Rory found themselves back in the middle of the world she spent her whole life trying to escape from. He was staring at her, watching her mouth move and remembering the first time he’d seen her smile as she walked past his diner. It felt like just yesterday when her smile had blinded him and he felt something grip his heart.

The clarity hit him in that moment of her rambling on, and he realised that she and Rory were the most constant things in his life, they filled a space in his heart that he didn’t know he had. And there, on her sofa in the middle of the night, Luke Danes realised that he wanted more.

His hand moved before his alcohol soaked brain had a chance to catch up and he found his fingers slowly threading through her soft locks, running from the top of her head, scratching lightly. He noticed the sudden silence and felt her tense for a minute before she relaxed into his touch with a soft sigh.  
Luke kept running his fingers along and through her hair as her eyes slowly slid shut.

“This is nice” she mumbled softly.

“Yeah, it is” he exhaled looking down at her, trying desperately to get his brain to catch up to the fact that he was running his fingers through Lorelai Gilmore’s hair as she laid on his lap. 

He stilled a few minutes later when he felt her fingers wrap around the wrist of his hand moving through her hair, steeling himself for the part when she would pull his hand away, sit up and usher him out. Instead she knocked the breath out of him when she moved his hand towards her face and placed a soft kiss on his palm. Luke stopped breathing, he couldn’t remember how to inhale and he urgently screamed at himself to suck in a breath before he passed out.  
Her soft lips pulled away from his palm and she placed his hand on the side of her neck with his thumb landing over her pulse point. Her soft skin beneath his hand felt like silk as he slowly started to trace up and down the length of her neck with his thumb. He never broke eye contact with her as he kept stoking, only briefly looking down to follow the line of the throat as she swallowed thickly.

And in that moment between fear and lust Luke Danes knew there was only one way forward, he slowly lowered his head towards her lips and she lifted herself up to meet him halfway. His lips met her incredibly soft lips as he gently kissed her, his hand cradling her head to lift her up to him. He felt her sigh into the kiss as she held onto his forearm with both her hands.

When he slowly pulled away and lowered her back down to his lap her eyes fluttered up to stare at him. Luke Danes, her coffee provider, handyman and best friend had just kissed her. She could see the emotions raging behind his eyes but she was frozen, scared at what the kiss meant, scared to take it further, scared by the thought of never taking it further. But Luke, her Luke who knew her so well, simply placed his hand back in her hair and continued to stroke through her soft locks of hair. Lorelai felt the tears welling up behind her eyes, this was a man full of care and strength and he knew how to be her strength in that moment when she was too paralyzed by fear to do anything else.

She lifted her hand to his stomach and started to slowly play with the buttons of his shirt. She felt her eyes start to shut and her hand drop as his hypnotic stroking lulled her to sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes in the morning and came face to face with a wall of flannel. The up close print confused her and stopped her hungover her brain from focusing. She took a minute to realise that she was curled in towards Luke, staring at his stomach. She felt the warmth of his lap below her head and she felt the heat of his hand placed gently over her thigh. Slowly she lifted herself up into a sitting position next to him.

Luke was lying in the same position as the night before, his head leaning back against the cushions as he slept soundly. She glanced out at the rays of sun slowly making their way through the glass of her windows and she looked back at him, content and asleep. Lorelai smiled gently as she lifted her hand to run her finger slowly down the length of his open, inviting neck, her touch feather light. He was dead to the world and while Lorelai loved that he was there, she didn’t want Rory coming out to find Luke, asleep on the sofa. She needed to wake him up but her stomach twisted at the thought of what daylight and a sober mind would cause him to do. So she continued to stare at him, allowing herself a few minutes to take in how beautiful he was and how peaceful he looked when he slept. She quietly lifted herself onto her haunches and leaned in towards him, burying her cold nose softly in the crook of his neck near his ear.

“Luke” she whispered, her lips close to his skin as she felt him lightly stir, “Luke, you need to wake up”. With his eyes closed he lifted his hand up to cup the back of her head and turned in towards her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, an exact mirror position to her.

“Uh uh” she heard him murmur, his eyes still closed and his breath hitting her neck in warm puffs. She smiled widely, who knew a sleepy Luke Danes was a cuddler.

“Luke, come on” she whispered, slowly stroking her hand up and down his chest. She felt him start to fully wake up and she readied herself for the moment of realisation. The moment when he pulled away, stammered something about being sorry and left.

Instead she froze when she felt his lips softly kiss her neck, once….twice. “Always dreamed about waking up this way” he muttered as he continued to place feather light kisses along her shoulder. She felt herself erupting in goose bumps at his soft lips caressing her, her hand fisting the material of his shirt.

“Mmmmm” she hummed, “better or worse that your dreams?”

“Oh much better, world series level better.” he murmured between placing soft kisses along her neck inching up towards her ear.

“Oh god” Lorelai moaned as his lips came into contact with her ear lobe and he gently bit down. “Who are you and what have you done with Luke” she panted.

“I’m me and I’m right here, I have been since day one.” he whispered into her ear.

Lorelai felt her heart swell at that thought. She pushed him back against the couch and swung her legs over his, straddling him and trying desperately not to laugh at the shocked look on his face. Her forehead touched his as she whispered softly, “Day one huh? That’s a long time to wait.”

“Believe me, I know” he laughed as he placed both hands on her butt giving her cheeks a playful squeeze, eliciting a small squeak from her. Lorelai decided in that moment that playful Luke was a joy and he needed to see more of him.

But before she could react she found herself being pushed to the other side of the sofa, the cold cushion hitting her back as Luke jumped up, eyes wild.

“Luke! What the hell!” she shouted as she watched him spring halfway across the room.

Then she heard it, the snick of Rory’s door as it closed, she glanced to her right and saw her cherub child walk into the living room, a surprised look clear on her face.

“Hey Luke?” Rory said, confused, “I didn’t know you were here?”

“Um yeah, well I just got her, uh I mean here! I left my jacket last night so I came to quickly get it before I had to open the diner.”

“Hey sweets” Lorelai greeted her as she shot up from the sofa, “Yeah, Luke was um…he was getting his jacket.”

“Okay” Rory stated slowly, raising her eyebrow to stare at both her mother and Luke.

Luke’s face reddened, “Well um, thanks, I um, I’m gonna go, thanks for the jacket.” he mumbled before rushing out the door.

Lorelai let out a sigh as she watched him run out, glad they weren’t caught in the act but sad to end it this way.

“Hey Mom?

“Yeah Hon?” she absently said, picking up stray bottles from the night before.

“If Luke was here to get his jacket, why did he leave here without a jacket….and in the same clothes from last night?”

Lorelai’s head whipped up as she stared into the straight face of her daughter.

“Mom” Rory cautioned, “Do we need to have the talk? Man they grow up so fast, I was really hoping this day would never come, or you would become a nun. Oh well I suppose it had to happen sometime. Okay let’s start at the beginning, when a man and a women really love each other they…”

“Rory!” Lorelai shouted out, her face a deep shade of tomato red, “That’s not what happened! Luke fell asleep on the sofa.”

Rory stared at her mother, he eyebrows raised, “And?” she stated arms crossed and her foot taping on the ground.

Lorelai stared sheepishly at the floor, “And I feel asleep with Luke on the sofa.”

“Uh huh, and….”

Lorelai shifted her feet on the ground, “And I kissed Luke.”

“You birthday tramp!” Rory laughed, as Lorelai’s head shot up. “Seriously mom, this is great news” she smiled, enveloping her mom in a hug.

“It is?”

“Of course it is, it’s Luke mom, he loves you, he loves us and he’d do anything to make you happy.”

“I know, but Hon, its Luke! Luke who we’ve known for years, Luke who I never looked twice at and now he’s Luke who I don’t know how to look at without wanting to rip his clothes off!”

“Ugh, Mom! Too much information! I want to be able to eat my breakfast this morning!” Rory’s faced softened, “Do you want this mom, with Luke, because once you’re with Luke, you’re WITH Luke.”

“I know kid, this is serious…..but I think I want this, I think this is what has been missing.”

“Well then I’m happy for you.” she smiled. “Now come on let’s clean this place up and then we can go out and let your diner man feed us.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later Luke found himself pacing in the diner storeroom. He needed to see Lorelai, to speak to her and find out where she stood. From her reaction this morning she wanted this, wanted him, but then he ran out and he really needed clarity, why did he run out so quickly! He was going crazy!  
He froze when he heard their voices from the storeroom. He heard Lorelai shout out to Caesar asking where Luke was and he heard Caesar shout back a reply. Luke moved towards the door of the storeroom, intending to walk out to greet her, but instead he ran straight into her as she was entering, knocking her backwards.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you okay” he said as he rushed to pick her up off the floor where she’d landed with a thud.

“Yeah, I’m okay” she muttered, red in the face.

Luke hauled her to her feet by both arms and she tried to pull herself up at the same time, the combined forward momentum had her falling straight into his chest as she lost her footing. Lorelai found herself, for the second time that day, faced with a wall of flannel as his warm hands circled her arms.  
She laughed softly and the warmth of her breath hit the exposed skin at the neck of his shirt and she looped her arms around his middle.

“It’s probably better if I hold on to you, you know, so I don’t fall again.”

“Oh yeah, that’s safest I’d say” Luke smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, revelling in the warmth of him surrounding her.

She pulled back and looked up into his face, struck by the small freckles she could see dotting his nose. Luke lowered his forehead to touch hers.

“Hey, how are you?” he smiled

“Much better, you know, now that all the falling over has stopped.” She smiled softly.

“Listen I’m sorry I just ran out on you this morning, I was just so flustered by Rory almost walking in on us.”

“It’s okay Luke” she muttered, bring her one hand up to finger the collar of his shirt, the flannel soft beneath her fingers, “although she did try to give me ‘the talk’ when you left.”

“Oh god” he said closing his eyes and feeling his face flame up. He felt Lorelai chuckling in his arms as she slid her hand up and around his neck to play with the small hairs at the back of his neck. His arms dropped slightly lower towards her butt as he pulled her in a little closer.

“So what does a girl have to do to get some service around here?” she breathed.

“I’d day you’re on the right track” he murmured, his hands dropping lower towards their intended target. “You’re gorgeous” he breathed dipping his head down to capture her soft lips with his. The feeling of her lips against his were even better that the night before, she was soft and pliant and her scent surrounded him. He felt her shift beneath him as she opened her mouth, darting her tongue out to run it along his lower lip. Luke opened up to her, feeling the electricity run through him when his tongue met hers. His hands were now firmly planted on her butt and he couldn’t help but give her a squeeze. He felt her smile against his lips as she breathlessly pulled away.

“So you’re a butt man I see.” She laughed

“Only if it’s yours.” he smiled warmly at her.

He felt her slowly pull away from his embrace, “I’d better get out there before my kid decides to give me an impromptu sex ed class using a banana and a condo….” he sentence was muffled by his hand covering her mouth.

“Please never mention Rory and that word in the same sentence again.” he groaned.

She smiled with a wicked glint in her eyes, “What word? Condo…mmmmm” she mumbled as his hand clamped over her mouth once more.

Lorelai laughed and pulled back, not before giving his palm a quick kiss, “Fine, I’ll be quiet, but only if you feed me!”

Luke rolled his eyes, “I’d expect nothing less. Hey listen, can I come over tonight, you know, to talk?”

Lorelai ran her hand down his arm, linking her fingers with his and giving his hand a quick squeeze. “Of course, why don’t you come over later tonight when you’re done.”


End file.
